William Thaddeus Mandrake
William Thaddeus Mandrake (29 September 2047 - 21 October 2142) was one of the founders of the United American Federation and was the first Secretary of the United American Federation Navy. He served as an Admiral in the Royal Navy during the Fourth World War. He is considered the father of United American Federation Navy. Family: * Father: Thaddeus Robert Mandrake * Mother: Scarlet Mandrake Watson * Sister: Juliette Mandrake Watson * Wife: Cynthia Mandrake * Children: 3 Early Life: Mandrake was born to an upper class family in Birmingham, England, to a successful banker and an actress. Growing up Mandrake would learn to sail on his fathers skiff, the Lazy Boy. He appeared as an extra in several of his mothers movies, such as The Woman in Red, X-Men: Mars, Champ de Fleurs, Belter, and The Last Avenger. He was a champion racer in the Junior Sailors League, crewing boats Education: Mandrake graduated Oxford University as part of the Class of 2068 with a BS in Mathematics. Reportedly Mandrakes work as an undergraduate with Dr. Phillip Whitely advanced understanding of the Herschel-Jiao Effect significantly. He refused a graduate position at Oxford after graduating opting instead to enlist in the Royal Navy. Military Service: Third World War: After enlisting Mandrake was made a Sub Lieutenant and Served aboard the HMS Royal Pardon, the largest nuclear submarine in the Royal Navy, as an engineer. He served with distinction being promoted to Lieutenant in 2070 and Lieutenant Commander in 2073. In 2075 during the 6th Battle of the South China Sea the HMS Royal Pardon was struck by a torpedo killing several crew including the Chief Engineer and wounding the Captain. Mandrake assumed the duties of the Chief Engineer and was field promoted to Commander. In 2076 the Captain would die of his wounds and Mandrake would assume his duties as well. Interwar Period: At the end of the war Cap. Mandrake gave up his command of the HMS Royal Pardon and took a shore position with research and development. Working with Dr. Philip Whitely and many newly democratized Chinese scientists Mandrake and company developed many notable ship designs such as the Hammerhead Class Submarine, later used by the Americans during the Fourth World War, as well as many of the U.K.'s first combat ready spacecraft. During this time (2083-2090) Mandrake taught Space Combat Theory at Britannia Royal Naval College. In 2090 Mandrake attended the London Conference on German Militarism where British, American and Spanish military and political leaders met to discuss strategies to curtail the aggression of the new Kaiser, Hanz Wilhelm II. Here he met George Thomas Taylor for the first time as well as many others. While the specific reason was lost to the historical record after the conference Mandrake was promoted to Commodore and given command of the U.K.'s first Super Dreadnought, the HMS King George VII, and her escorts. Fourth World War: Founding of the UAF: Tenure as Secretary: President Taylor appointed Mandrake as Secretary of the Navy during a ceremony at Patriot's Point, on Trappist-1g in 2104. During his first years in office Mandrake organized the construction of a Wet Navy in the waters of Trappist-1g and Trappist-1f, the retrofitting of civilian and colony ships for the Dry, Space Navy, and the design and construction of the first Trappist-Produced military spacecraft. In early 2107 Mandrake secured funds for the construction of a Naval Academy orbiting Trappist-1g. Its stated goal was to merger of the principles of the US Naval War College and the Britannia Royal Naval College. After two years of construction, overseen directly by Mandrake himself, In 2109 the Naval Academy Trappist officially opened its doors to the public. Mandrake would later call the Academy the crowing achievement of his carrier. Celebration was short lived however as soon afterward, that same year, the colony of Zeta 7, on Trappist-1g, drafted articles of succession and presented them to Congress. Acting on orders from President Taylor, Mandrake recalled all ships to Trappist-1g to attack the meager Zetan fleet, six ships in total, 6 destroyers, 1 frigates, all retrofitted colony ships. On 8 October 2109 Mandrake, from the deck of the UFS Patriot, commanded the UAF 1st Fleet during the Battle Over Zeta 7, the only naval battle of the war. After the battle Mandrake, Vice Admiral Rockford and many other military leaders held a meeting hosted aboard the UFS Patriot to discuss strategies pertaining the Zeta 7 Conflict. The resolution of the meeting being a ground invasion of Zeta 7, followed by an occupation, followed by reannexation. Vice Admiral Lincoln G. Rockford would command the Wet Navy Fleet during the invasion with Rear Admiral Paul K. Verdoorn assisting. There job was to provide close air support using the UFS Copenhagen's carrier wing as well as combat any Wet Navy ships the Zetas had cobbled together. General Howard Clark would oversee the ground invasion with Lieutenant General James Foster, Lieutenant General Richard P. Payne, and Major General James K. Davis all leading troops. Retirement and Legacy: * Mandrake is remembered as a hero by all citizens of the UAF. * The Naval Academy Trappist Football Team is named the Mandrakes in honor of their founder. * Notable statues of Mandrake exist at Patriot's Point, Naval Academy Trappist, the Equality Habitat Naval Museum, the UAF Navy offices on the Equality Habitat, Mandrake Park in Greenfield Trappist-1g. * He is buried in the Virginia Honors Military Cemetery. Trivia: * Those who knew Mandrake closely refereed to him by his childhood nickname, Rusty. * Before Mandrake accepted the position of Secretary of the Navy President Taylor first offered it to Lincoln Rockford who refused. * While Mandrake and Rockford had a very contentious professional relationship often resulting in loud verbal arguments, the two cut all ties after 2112. * One of Mandrakes decedents, Charles James Mandrake, is currently an Admiral in the UAFN.